gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Every Emotion Ever
"Every Emotion Ever" is the fifth episode of Mario Party 2 Revengeance. Intro Jon: Ten-Hut. Arin: Welcome back to “Goomba in a Parachute.” Gameplay (Continued from the previous episode.) Turn Twelve Luigi initiated another Battle Mini-Game for a pot of 40-coins. Battle Minigame #5: BOWSER’S Big Blast Play-by-Play: DK pushes the Red plunger and oddly loses. Luigi picks white ad also loses. This prompts Jon to want to lose just for the sake of completing the rarity of the cycle. However, upon Wario pushing the Yellow plunger, he still is in the game. Peach pushes the Green and continues the game. Wario then pushes the Green plunger while Peach pushes the Purple and the Mini-Game goes on. Wario risks it with Purple plunger and Peach ups the stakes with the Green, which doesn’t blast her away. Wario then goes for Yellow and gets blasted, leaving Peach the winner. Pay-off: Peach wins 28 coins and Wario wins 12 coins. DK rolls a 6 and, in an amazing display of idiocy, spends 5 coins to have Boo steal 1 coin from Luigi! After that shrewd decision, he stops on a Blue Space, losing 1 coin this turn. Wario rolls a 4 and lands on a Bowser Space. But lo, in the greatest act of mercy, Bowser’s Roulette Wario is presented with a 100-Star Present. But before he can collect, Bowser just bails. After Arin unplugs the controller while re-enacting Bowser’s action from a few seconds ago, Peach rolls a 3 and ends this turn on a Blue Space. Turn Twelve Mini-game: Bob-omb Barrage (1v3: Wario vs. Peach, DK, & Luigi) Wario survives all 30 seconds and Arin is amazed by the use of the joystick to throw the bob-ombs. Turn Thirteen Luigi starts with an 8 and ends his turn on a Blue Space. DK rolls a 1 and lands on a Blue Space. Wario rolls a 5 and lands on a Blue Space as well. Peach rolls a 6, refuses to ride the train and ends at an Blue Space leading towards the Star. Turn Thirteen Mini-Game: Sneak n’ Snore (4-Player) Chain-Chomp catches both DK and Peach, while Luigi wins his 8th mini-game. Turn Fourteen Luigi gets a 6, passes by the Star due to insufficient funds, deposits 5 coins into the bank (now at 15 coins) and ends his turn on a Blue Space. DK rolls a 7 and lands on a Happening Space, moving the train forward knocking Peach and Luigi to the Start Area. Wario rolls a well-timed 10. From here he steals a Star from Luigi, purchases a Star from Toad, deposits 5 coins into the bank (now at 20 coins) and ends his turn on a Blue Space. Peach rolls a 9, moves up at the fork, and ends on a Red Space. Turn Fourteen Mini-Game: Archer-ival (1v3: Peach vs. Wario, DK, & Luigi) With 6 seconds to spare, Peach shoots down all three rivals, winning her 3rd mini-game. Turn Fifteen Luigi starts with an 8, moves up at the fork, and ends his turn on a Blue Space. DK rolls a 4, invites everyone to a Hootenanny at the Milk Bar, and lands on a Blue Space. {The Wario rolls his die in the next episode} Current standings: 1st Place - Wario: 2 stars and 42 coins, 6 Mini-Game wins 2nd Place - DK: 1 Star and 8 coins, 2 Mini-Game wins 3rd Place - Princess Peach: 0 Stars and 50 coins, 3 Mini-Game wins 4th Place - Luigi: 0 Stars and 14 coins, 8 Mini-Game wins Discussions The then recent news of the Luxor Balloon Crash leads to a brief discussion on how weird it is to think about dying in a balloon crash. On one hand, as they put it, it’s a balloon crashing into an object; on the other hand, it’s a deadly explosion that is a horrific way to die. Later on, the Grumps revel in the 100-Star Present scenario where-in Arin leaves the room trying to re-enact it. This leads Jon to reminisce about the Mega Man 7 episode where they nearly died from the dust-cleaner getting into their lungs. Memorable Quotes “He’s stealing one coin; you stole from Luigi, you fucking APE; YOU MONGOLOID!” - Jon commenting on DK’s wise investment ------- “I farted; does no one care anymore?” - Jon wanting recognition for his butt blast ------- Arin scats to Western Land's Board music “Keep going before I break my arm.” - Jon ------- “Oh, I’ll buy that (Star) from you Toad. I’ll buy more than that from you. I’ll buy your beautiful, brazen smile.” - Jon “You know that feeling when you look over in the corner of the room and you see a rope hanging and you’re like, ‘I think today’s the day.’” - Arin “To tie up that shit and organize it.”- Jon Outro Jon: Next time on the Game Grumps… Arin: What, no. NO! I haven’t said “no” in a long time. But, no! Jon: Nothing goes on forever, dude. Arin: Just let me enjoy it. Jon: I am. Arin: (clips audio) JUST LET ME HAV- Trivia * This episode was originally uploaded without "Revengeance" in its title. It was fixed later the same day. * The audio for the April Fools' Day Grep Animated episode, 100 Star Present, came from this episode. External Links * Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Mario Party 2 episodes